De Peras y Frambuesas
by Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa
Summary: Una prueba de Química, una hermana que cocina bien, un pie de peculiares ingredientes y dos peculiares chicos enamorados. Strongest Pair Shounen Ainon


Dissclairmer(si está mal escrito sorry XD oxo): Ñam... PoT no es NUESTRO... este fic NO es propiedad MIA x.x solo presté la cuenta porque a mi amiga no quería ocupar la suya(mmhh... así es como el mundo progresa xD) y yo solo cooperé con algunas ideas del final y eso.

De Peras y Frambuesas

Miró el cuaderno y le quedó bien claro. Los apuntes estaban en chino. Lo podía declarar chino. Lo bueno es que estaba con Tezuka.

Bueno... ¡Siempre estaba con Tezuka! Es decir, no era algo que lo molestase, aunque no fuesen novios, solamente se la pasaban juntos en las prácticas y en salidas de amigos. Y ahora que el joven capitán le ofreció ayudarlo con química, se veían cada vez más.

Parecía que su relación podía denominarse como "amigos con ventaja"... Syusuke miró a Tezuka explicarle. En realidad eran "amigos con ventaja en el estudio", para su propia insatisfacción porque el termino parecía ser mata pasiones.

O sea¿quién no sabía que a Fuji Syusuke le gustaba Kunimitsu Tezuka?. Al parecer a nadie, pero sería lindo que alguien lo supiese.

El genio ensanchó la sonrisa mientras veía como Tezuka hablaba más de tres palabras. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Si le preguntaban, no tenía la menor idea. Pero era bonito ver como el capitán decía más de tres palabras seguidas que prefería seguir observándolo. Era como un milagro.

- "Y así es como se nombra a la cadena carbonatada"- concluyó el profesor Tezuka con su explicación y miró a su único alumno- "¿Entendiste Syusuke?"

- "Yo también te quiero Tezuka"- respondió el chico, fingiendo haber salido de un estado de ensoñación.

Sí, aquí habían problemas de comunicación.

- "No escuchaste ninguna palabra de lo que te dije¿no es así?"

- "No, pero era bonito"

- "Mañana tienes examen de esto... ¿acaso no te importa?"

- "Sí, pero tus tecnicismos son más extraños de lo común"

- "¿Acaso quieres que te lo explique con pelotas de tenis?"

- "No sería mala idea"

Tezuka suspiró cansado. Había dicho la misma cátedra más de cinco veces y su compañero todavía no lo entendía.

Era sencillo, tan solo contaba y colocaba números y guiones y comas y se nombraba. No entendía cómo es que Syusuke no lo comprendía.

Miró al genio, pensando que en realidad entendió todo desde un principio y se estaba burlando de él. Kunimitsu suspiró nuevamente, al parecer el que quedaba como un tonto era él y no Syusuke.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Lo cual era malo.

Bueno, malo para él, ya que realmente quería saberlo. Además decidió darle estas clases para poder estar con él, pero parecía que a este paso perdería la paciencia.

Lo único que sacaba después de estas clases es que al salir de la casa Fuji lo hacía sonriendo pensando que Syusuke era muy divertido y lindo.

Como lo están imaginando, a Kunimitsu Tezuka le gustaba Fuji Syusuke. Pero, nadie lo sabía...

Miró a Syusuke y se repitió por milésima vez que ese estúpido parecía valer la pena. Bueno, al menos valía la pena ver aquellos ojos calipsos llenos de admiración, sorpresa, felicidad y tantas otras emociones que parecían dirigidas sólo a él, ya que sabía que nadie más las podía ver.

De repente el golpeteo a la puerta los 'interrumpió'... Era la hermana de Syusuke con dos trozos de Pie de Frambuesa que ella había hecho.

- "Ojalá que lo disfruten y les de ánimo para continuar estudiando"- dijo y luego se marchó con una sonrisa que parecía hereditaria en la familia Fuji.

Tezuka miró a Syusuke, y pensó que... quizás, si él tuviese un hijo, éste sonreiría igual que su padre. Y si fuese una niña, quizás, sacaría los hermosos ojos calipsos de él... Luego, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se sonrojó.

- "Mmh... Tu cara está roja como la frambuesa Tezuka"- le hizo notar Fuji.

- "Cállate... No lo está"- respondió Kunimitsu con un tono de voz que se acercaba al nerviosismo.

Entonces el capitán comió un pedazo de pastel.

- "¡Si! Está roja como el relleno del paste"- acotó Syusuke entretenido- "Dulce y ácido".

- "¿Eh?"- ahora el capitán no entendía nada.

- "Bueno... yo sólo digo".

- "¿Crees que soy una frambuesa?"

- "No... Tendría que probarte primero para saber si eres una"- le dijo abriendo los ojos.

Y ambos se terminaron sonrojando.

- "Pero si yo fuera una frambuesa... "- continuó Tezuka mirando la bonita decoración del plato como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo- "Tú serías un..."

- "¿Un qué?"

- "No lo sé... "- hizo una pausa- "Quizás yo también debería probarte"- dijo el capitán con el tono de voz más bajo que pudo, pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo para evitar que Syusuke no lo escuchara.

- "Entonces pruébame"

Tezuka lo miró como si realmente no estuviera entendiendo lo que Fuji quería decir, pero sin embargo... lo entendía.

- "Ahora... ¿quieres que sea yo el que te lo explique con pelotas de tenis?"- Fuji lo observó con determinación y sensualidad en su mirada.

Dentro de la mente de Syusuke

_El tensai del tenis se levantó de su asiento y va a buscar dos pelotas de tenis, cuando las encuentra, toma un plumón y dibuja caritas en cada una de las pelotas. Luego se las muestra a Tezuka._

- "_Esta eres tú"- dijo mostrándole la pelota con una carita seria- "Y esta soy yo"- enseñándole la pelota con carita feliz- "Y nosotros hacemos esto"- entonces junta las bocas de las pelotas ante un atónito Tezuka(XD)_

Fuera de la mente de Syusuke

Cuando el tensai despertó de su octava nube, miró a Tezuka con esa tranquila sonrisa que tenía siempre y siguió comiendo pastel.

- "Saa... eso sí que sería divertido"- comentó para sí mismo.

- "¿Qué?"- pareció preguntar Tezuka, pero fue más para sí mismo.

Kunimitsu no concebía el hecho de que Fuji lo estuviese provocando.

Pero lo que Syusuke no sabía era que estaba provocando a Kunimitsu Tezuka, al Seigaku no Bushou, el que te hacía correr mínimo 20 vueltas a las canchas de tenis sin si quiera inmutarse, él que nunca había perdido un partido manteniendo siempre esa cara inmutablemente calculadora y fría.

Así que, como estamos hablando de Tezuka, él se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Syusuke por el mentón, dirigiéndole una provocadora y tentativa mirada a su 'alumno'.

- "No sabes con quién te estás metiendo"- dijo el bushou en tono casi amenazante.

- "Mmmh... No Tezuka, tú eres el que no lo sabe"- respondió Syusuke ante los amenazadores ojos cafés del capitán; abriendo los suyos desafiante, terminó por cerrar la distancia que existía entre ambos con un beso.

En un inicio Fuji lo observaba con deseo y el capitán unido a él por los labios lo miraba con asombro, fue en ese instante cuando Syusuke presionó de una manera más brusca cerrando sus ojos dominando la situación.

Todas las fuerzas de Tezuka se fueron con aquella presión, haciendo que perdiese el control de su voluntad y finalmente se dejase llevar por los labios de Fuji.

Ambos estaban fuera de sí, se besaban con pasión y sus cuerpos se llamaban uno al otro, pero llegó un momento en el que Tezuka recobró el control de si mismo, decidiendo terminar el beso de una forma mucho más tierna y sincera, demostrando así todos sus sentimientos hacia Fuji.

De pronto el silencio de la habitación fue roto por el sonido de la perilla girándose. Era Yumiko, la hermana de Syusuke, quien sonrientemente irrumpía en la habitación para recoger los platos ya usados.

- "Syusuke, vengo a recoger los platos, espero que les haya gustado el pie"- toma los platos y se da media vuelta- "Con permiso"- y se marchó.

Otra vez el silencio llegó a la habitación, pero se vio por segunda vez interrumpido... Esta vez, gracias a Tezuka.

- "Fuji"- llamó serio- "Creo que después de todo... eres una frambuesa"- dijo finalizando con una sonrisa sensual.

- "Y tú... pues Tezuka... eres como el adorno del pie de frambuesa"- responde sereno como siempre.

- "¿Cómo el adorno del pie de frambuesa...?"- como meditando lo dicho por Syusuke.

- "Tezuka... eres una pera"- dijo con una sonrisa y abriendo lentamente sus ojos incitándolo a seguir con el desafío de antes.

FIN.

Arashi: Hola!!! xDD Hem... como tan?

Sora: Eso esta de sobra... nnU

Arashi: Hoe? oxo . Mi no kaxar

Sora: Ñam... bueno... Veràn, este es un fic que mi querida amiga tenia desde hace algun tiempo inconcluso. Y... hoy por casualidades de la vida lo vimos en uno de sus cuadernos y yo dije YA LEAMOSLO!!! y lo leímos xD y finalmente decidimos continuarlo nn

Arashi: Bueno esta cosa n.n es... es una cosa rara oxo y no sé, taba aburrida x.x se me ocurrió en inglés o.O y eso y no sé x.x esu xD

Sora: Esperamos les haya gustado esta invension Shonen Ai y nos sigan leyendo XD, si se puede manden review,gracias.

Arashi: Es algo así como "señores lectores no los vinimos a molestar pero necesitamos reviews para... hem... para la teletón xD" naah mentira, es solo para hacernos felices xD

Arashi y Sora: Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
